


The Martyr

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [17]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Afterlife, Character of Faith, Drabble, Execution, Gen, Gods, Mysticism, Reincarnation, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a small step in the end, just a little drop into the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martyr

Phedre went willingly to her martyrdom - Theonée and Butler's deaths had been at her hand, even if she knew they too had been willing sacrifices. It was a small step in the end, just a little drop into the darkness. 

Darkness became light, despair became hope, vengeance became mercy, and she was given a choice. _Faithful servant, what is your wish - rest or renewal?_

"I choose to continue my service." There was more that passed between her and her god - blessings, instructions - but when she arose in a strong, young body, cleansed and enlightened, they had faded to a haze.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
